


H is for Hooker

by Rinkafic



Series: Lorne Parrish Alphabet Soup [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish has a past.  And it is coming back to haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H is for Hooker

“He’s staring at you again,” Katie brown said quietly to David.

“Who?”

“The soldier, the one I told you was watching you the other day.” She shrugged and picked at her salad as David looked around. She waved with her fork. “That way.”

When David looked up, the soldier looked away. He remembered Katie pointing him out before. If it happened again, then David would think about saying something. He returned to his lunch.

He was walking back to the greenhouse when he heard a voice behind him say, “I know you.” He froze and waited. 

It was the same soldier. He came around to stand in front of David and stared into his face. “Yeah. Your hair is different, but I remember you.”

“I’m sorry, have we met?” David tried to keep his voice even, but he had a feeling he knew exactly where this was going. It was bound to happen sooner or later, the past had to be paid for sometime.

“Yeah, in San Francisco. A friend of Louisa.” 

Crap. It was reckoning day. Did he deny it or admit all? The uniform said Major Lorne, he was an officer and could have David’s background re-checked and then the IOA might yank him off the expedition. He couldn’t let that happen, this was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

“Ah. Well. I don’t travel in those circles anymore,” David said. He wondered if this was one of the nice ones or one of the assholes.

Lorne waved a hand around to encompass the city. “Obviously. It was a long time ago, I was in college.”

“So was I, Louisa paid my way.”

“Crappy way to go.”

“I had no other choice. Do we have a problem, Major Lorne?”

Lorne shook his head. “No. I remembered you. You were good.”

“As I said, I don’t... not anymore.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you were one of the best nights of my life. See ya around, Doc.” Lorne gave him a sloppy salute and strolled away. 

~*~

 

The next encounter he had with Lorne was on a mission when he’d been sent off world. Lorne had dragged him all over the damned planet. He’d been rough and hadn’t let David collect all the samples he wanted. 

When they got back to the city, he went to the greenhouse to catalog the samples. He was finishing up when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Major Lorne standing there with an odd look on his face.

“You have to learn to follow orders if you’re going to be on my team,” he said.

“Be on your team?”

“Yeah, we need a scientist. If you’re interested.”

David was confused. “You want me?” 

“In more ways than one, but this is in an official capacity.” 

Nodding slowly, David took a step towards him. “So, do we shake on it or something?”

“We could.” The Major extended his hand and David shook it. “You refused to kiss me that night.”

“I refused to kiss anyone. It wasn’t on the table, ever.” He’d wanted to keep something for himself, something untainted by what he was being paid to do. He had walked out for good when the shift supervisor at Louisa’s had given him a hard time about it. He’d waited tables for his last semester of grad school to make rent money.

“I see. Okay, well, there’s an orientation Wednesday on how not to get killed in Pegasus, you should probably go to that. I’ll see you around.” Lorne turned to walk away and David realized he didn’t want him to go. 

He took three steps to catch up to him and grabbed Lorne’s shoulder and spun him around. He clamped a hand behind the surprised man’s head and pulled him forward, slamming their lips together. The Major caught on quickly and enthusiastically returned the kiss. 

David pulled back. “We could have a do-over, I could come back to your place and you could talk me through that night and this time, I’ll kiss you.” He didn’t know what possessed him to say it. He wanted to forget those three years of his life. 

“I dunno,” Lorne said, leaning in to kiss him again, biting lightly on David’s lip as he pulled away. “I’m kinda broke right now.” He smirked, teasing.

“We’ll, I’ll let you in on a secret Major Lorne. I’m one of those hookers with a heart of gold. I’ll let you slide on it.”

Lorne smiled and bumped his hips forward, showing David how interested he was in continuing this. “That so.”

David grasped the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward, kissing him fully on the lips and sliding his tongue into Lorne’s mouth. “Yeah, that’s so. Me do you long time, soldier boy.”

And he did.

And they lived Happily Ever After.

 

The End


End file.
